i like the way it hurts
by choicookies
Summary: Aku seorang slave, yang mencintai Tuanku sendiri. Ia telah berjanji untuk membawaku terbang. ChanBaek. Masochist. [Akan di rewrite secepatnya]
1. Prologue

Tittle : i like the way it hurts

Rated : M (for masochistme)

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

WARNING: yaoi, not for underage

**AU/Boys X Boys/Fantasy/Slave**

**PROLOGUE**

Kau bilang kau akan membawaku kelangit, dan menjagaku tetap bersamamu disana, tak peduli dari manakah aku berasal.

Aku mempercayaimu.

100% mempercayaimu.

_On the first page of our story the future seemed so bright_

Sehari kau membawaku terbang kelangit, membawaku yang berasal dari jurang terbang melewati pegunungan-pegunungan tinggi naik ... naik ... naik ... dan naik terus.

Tapi sehari kemudian ... kau kembali menjatuhkan kejurang.

_Then this thing turned out so evil I don't know why I'm still surprised_

Aku tak lagi percaya padamu.

Bahkan sepersen pun dari diriku tidak bisa mempercayaimu.

Kemudian kau datang kembali, mencoba mengangkatku.

_But you'll always be my hero even though you've lost your mind_

Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Kau gila?!

Bahkan ... kau menjatuhkanku kembali ... Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?!

_So maybe I'm a masochist I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

"Kenapa kau tetap bertahan, slave?"

"Karena ... aku mencintaimu ... master"


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to my Regnum Mortem

Tittle : i like the way it hurts

Author : choicookies

Part : 1

Rated : M (for masochistme)

Cast :

1. Byun Baekhyun

2. Park Chanyeol

3. Wu YiFan as Park Yifan

WARNING: yaoi, not for underage

**AU/Boys X Boys/Fantasy/Slave**

fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari film "**Pompeii**" dan juga lagunya Rihanna "**Love the way you lie**" kkk~ ^o^

* * *

**SLAP!**

"ARGHHHH"

satu cambukan.

Ia tak sengaja terdiam

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam rasa sakit dari cambukan biadap dari sang pengawal kerajaan yang bertugas membawa para budak.

"Seandainya ... dulu ... aku tidak ke Hutan sialan itu, pasti aku tidak akan menjadi budak di Kerajaan konyol ini! Sekali kau masuk ... tak akan ada jalan keluar. " Maki budak itu dalam hati

Hutan ... ya Hutan ... Hutan bernama Funus Bosque. "Funus" yang dalam bahasa Latin berarti "Pembunuhan", dan "Bosque" yang dalam bahasa Spanyol berarti "Hutan". Hutan Pembunuhan.

Sejak menghilangnya seorang remaja sekitar abad ke 17, tak ada yang bisa kembali dari hutan itu. Para pasukan pencari korban hilang, tidak ada yang selamat, dan ... tidak ada yang meninggalkan jejak apapun. Bahkan telah dikerahkan sebanyak 5 kali pasukan pencari korban itu, tapi ... tidak ada yang membawa hasil, hanya membawa isak tangis para keluarga.

Di hutan itu berdiri sebuah kerajaan, bernama ... Regnum Mortem. Kerajaan Kematian.

**SLAP! SLAP!**

"ARGHHHH!"

2 cambukan lagi untuk budak tadi.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU TERDIAM, EOH?!" Teriak si pengawal didepat muka budak tersebut sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar.

"CEPAT JALAN, SLAVE!" Tarikan tangan sang pengawal pada tangan budak itu semakin kasar ... ia ... ditarik ... paksa

* * *

"Baek! Kakimu kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berbisik pada lelaki yang ia sebut dengan sebutan "Baek"

Disana, para budak tidak boleh membuat keributan, bahkan berbicara selayaknya orang normal saja tidak diperbolehkan, kecuali ada pengawal, atau Raja atau Ratu yang mengajakmu bicara. Tapi ingatlah, mana mungkin Raja atau Ratu mau berbicara pada budak? Pengawal saja tak sudi.

"Aku dicambuk, kyung." Balas lelaki itu

seorang pemuda yang memiliki panggilan "Baek" itu adalah seorang pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan skripsi akhirnya, dan berlibur ...

**FLASHBACK (Baekhyun POV)**

Ahhh ... Hutan ini benar-benar indah~ ya walau udaranya sangat-sangat dingin. Heran kenapa hutan ini disebut "Hutan Pembunuhan", padahal selama 2 jam aku disini tidak ada apa-apa.

Aku menaruh tasku di akar pohon pinus, dan menjadikannya bantal untukku beristirahat sebentar.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, terdengar beberapa bunyi longlongan serigala. Longlongan itu sontak membuat aku terbangun, dan segera berdiri.

Sekilas aku melihat ada bayangan-bayangan hitam ... tapi kenapa pergerakannya begitu cepat? Apa ia manusia?

Atau ... Jangan-jangan mitos tentang hutan ini benar-benar ada? Benar-benar terjadi?

Eomma salyojo TT_TT

Segera aku mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada eomma ku

**Baekhyunnie onnnyeo onnnyeo:**

Eomma ... Mianhae

**Nae Meomma:* :**

Waeyo?

**Baekhyunnie onnnyeo onnnyeo:**

Aku tak mendengar nasihatmu

**Nae Meomma:* :**

Kamu baik-baik sajakan nak?

**Baekhyunnie onnnyeo onnnyeo:**

Ada bayangan ... dia ... mengincarku

BRAK!

"Kau benar, aku mengincarmu ... Kau hebat ... Baekhyunnie~" Suara bass dengan nada yang ... terdengar seperti ... masokis

"KAMU SIAPA?!" Segera kuarahkan badanku kearah suara itu ... dimana dia? pergerakannya begitu cepat

"hahaha ... coba tebak Baekhyunnie~" Aku kembali mengikuti suara itu

Tidak ada!

Kuarahkan badanku kearah lain

Aku menemukan bayangannya

Aku mengikuti gerak bayangannya

Tapi benar-benar, pergerakannya begitu cepat!

"Aku masih ingin bermain Baekhyunnie~"

"SIAL! KAU SIAPA EOH?!" Teriakku

Ia berhenti. Tepat didepan wajahku.

"Kau beruntung Baek, tidak langsungku masukan kedalam penjaramu. Dan kau beruntung, karena aku akan membawamu secara lembut, Baek. Kau seharusnya senang." Ujar lelaki itu

"Apa maksudmu, eoh?" Tanyaku dengan nada menantang yang sedikit bergetar. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Kumohon seseoarang selamatkan aku.

"Kau tau, Baek. Seandainya kau menjadi budakku, kau tak akan lama menderita ... walau ... penderitaanmu yang sebentar itu akan terasa amat sakit, Baek"

aku mundur perlahan ... aku takut, eomma.

"Tenang, Baek. Setelah aku puas menyiksa tubuh manismu ini ... aku akan segera menjadikkanmu budak paling beruntung" Lanjut namja itu

"Aku Park Yifan, si Putra sulung dari raja di Kerajaan Regnum Mortem, dan selamat datang di Funus Bosque, cantik"

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Tanyaku kalut

"Kau tak mengerti-mengerti juga rupanya ya ... Kau sedang berada di kawasanku, di Funus Bosque, Hutan Pembunuhan. Dan kurasa kau sangat beruntung karena aku yang menghampirimu dengan sabar, bukan para pengawal yang bisa kapan saja merobek kulit cantikmu itu nona." Ia menggengam tanganku, tangannya ... bahkan lebih dingin dari cuaca disini.

"Tanganmu hangat nona" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang ... sangat sulit diartikan.

"Tanganmu dingin, Yifan-ssi" Balasku canggung

Aku heran kenapa aku bisa-bisanya mengikutin si Yifan ... padahal ia sendiri bilang ia akan menyiksaku. Apa aku gila?

* * *

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh. Akhirnya aku melihat ada sebuah bangunan besar seperti bangunan abad ke 17. Besar, mewah, tapi kuno ... hawanya sungguh ... menyeramkan. Dibukakannya pintu gerbang besar itu oleh para pengawal.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda Park" Ujar para pengawal yang membuka pintu gerbang, serta semua yang ada didalam sana sambil membungkukan badan mereka. Dan dibalas oleh Yifan dengan senyuman dinginnya.

"Ini dimana Yifan-ssi?" Tanyaku gugup ... aku gugup sekali ... aku takut.

"Selamat datang di Kerajaanku, Baekhyunnie~" Ujarnya

**TBC**

Ini belum masuk kedaerah prolognya kkk~ prolognya mah untuk chapt tengah kebelakang/?. Lanjut atau tidak reader-nim? ^o^ kalau lanjut aku buat lebih panjang hehehe '-'v

terima kasih untuk exindira dan kacangpolongman, serta yang sudah mem-follow dan mem-favorite ceritaku kkk ^o^


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle : i like the way it hurts

Author : choicookies

Part : 2

Rated : M (for masochistme)

Cast :

1. Byun Baekhyun

2. Park Chanyeol

3. Wu YiFan as Park Yifan

4. Kim Jongin as Park Jongin

5. Do Kyungsoo

WARNING: yaoi, not for underage

**AU/Boys X Boys/Fantasy/Slave**

Sebenernya ini mau disatuin sama chapt 1nya, tapi jadi rada aneh/duh. Jadinya bikin chapt 2, walaupun ini pendek sekali TT_TT tapi aku usahain cepet update ^o^ kkk~ jangan bosen-bosen ya baca ffku ^o^

**Mind to review? ^o^**

* * *

"Ke ... Keraja ... Kerajaanmu?!" tanyaku gugup

"Ya, Baek. Selamat menikmati penyiksaanmu." Yifan mendorongku ke arah sang pengawal

"Bawa dia" Ujar Yifan dingin kepada sang pengawal

"Tangkapan baru, hyung?" Tiba-tiba seseorang pria mendekati Yifan ... Hyung? jadi ... pria ini dongsaeng dari .. Yifan?

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau menyukainya? Ambil saja, kurasa bau tubuhnya cukup nikmat, senikmat ... Zi Tao." ujar Yifan seperti _psikopat _sambil menyeringai

**SLAP!**- satu cambukan untukku

"ARGHHHHH"

"Jalan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menguping, eoh?!" bentak sang pengawal padaku sambil menarik tanganku paksa

* * *

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Kyungsoo." bisik seorang budak

"Kenapa kau berbisik?" tanyaku

**SLAP!** -satu cambukan lagi untukku

"ARGHHHH"

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU BERBICARA, ANAK KECIL?!" bentak sang pengawal

"mianhae" ujarku lirih

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara kau akan mendapatkan 4 cambukan!" bentaknya

Setelah pengawal itu pergi, Kyungsoo langsung berbisik kembali

"itu alasannya" itulah bisikan Kyungsoo

"Kita teman sekamar" ujar Kyungsoo dengan gerakan mulut, tanpa ada suara

"Kita ini apa?" tanyaku sambil menggerakkan mulutku, tanpa suara

"Kita menjadi ... slave" balasnya hanya dengan gerakan mulut

* * *

**KYUNGSOO POV**

"ARGHHH! TUAN JONGIN! jeballl~" desahku putus asa

"Terus shh slave. Terus berteriak ... OUGHH! Kau sempit slave!"

**PLAK! PLAK!**

ARGHHH ... sial ... kenapa nafsu tuan jongin benar-benar besar? Ugh ... holeku dan pantatku -yang baru saja ditamparnya- terasa benar-benar perih. Sakit sekali ... yaampun.

Apa yang sedangku lakukan dengan Tuan Jongin? Kami ... bercumbu. Kenapa ia mau dengan pria sepertiku? Alasannya karena aroma darahku. Aku tak tau apa maksudnya, tapi itulah apa yang ia katakan. Ia bilang ia akan menjadikanku permaisurinya ... Ya aneh, kenapa ia menjadikan lelaki sepertiku menjadi permaisurinya ya? padahal banyak wanita-wanita kerajaan, tapi ia tetap memilihku. Aneh.

"Ayo slave ... bekerja untukku malam ini~ shhh" desahnya sambil meniup tengkukku

Ia bilang, yang boleh menjadi permaisuri hanya orang-orang sepertiku, dan ... seperti Zi Tao. Zi Tao ... si budak yang telah menjadi permaisuri dari tuan Yifan.

"AHH ~ AHHH~ TUAN~" Ia menumbuk telak prostatku ... Sial ... Ia benar-benar seperti Gorilla yang sedang making love. Liar.

* * *

"Kyung" ujar Baekhyun lirih

"Ya, Baek?" tanyaku

"Kau ... Bercumbu ... dengan tuan Jongin semalam?" tanyanya putus-putus

"Ngh ... kau melihatnya ya, Baek? Apa itu menyeramkan?" aku balik bertanya

"Ne, maaf Kyung, aku tak sengaja melihat. Ngh ... Soal menyeramkan ... kalian benar-benar heboh, Kyung. Itu ... terlihat seperti hyena yang sedang making love." ujarnya gugup sambil menggaruk tenguknya

"Aku heran Baek. Kenapa tuan Jongin memilihku ya? Aneh Baek. Aku takut hanya dipermainkan olehnya."

* * *

**Author POV**

"Kau dipanggil tuan muda Chanyeol, slave!" ujar sang pengawal pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya menuruti apa yang disuruh.

"Tuan muda memanggil saya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

"Ya ... Aku memanggilmu, slave" balas Chanyeol

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kau ..." Ia mendekat pada Baekhyun, sambil menciumin aroma tubuh Baekhyun

"Kuberi tau padamu, slave. Aromamu itu ... benar-benar sialan. Aromamu membuatku ... terangsang."ujar Chanyeol sambil meremas pantat Baekhyun

"UGHH~" desah Baekhyun, Baekhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Kau tau ... Aku mendatangi Yifan hyung waktu itu karena, kau! Aromamu bahkan sangat menyengat, Baek. Aku harus menandaimu, sebelum para pengawal sialan menandaimu." ujar Chanyeol sambil menggigiti leher Baekhyun

"Ugh~ sakit tuan muda~" balas Baekhyun ... sebenarnya ia kesakitan ... atau ... ia kenikmatan? atau keduanya?

"Apa yang tuan muda lakukan?" Baekhyun mencegah tangan tuannya yang mulai meremas pantatnya kuat.

"Kau tau, Baek? Aku suka aromamu, Baek. Aromamu memanggil semua penghuni kerajaan." Chanyeol mulai menggila. Ia menyerang leher Baekhyun dengan ganas, bagaikan raja singa yang menggigiti mangsanya.

"Ughhh~ tuanhhhh~ kumohonhhh~" erang Baekhyun

"Apa, Baekhyun? Kau menikmati ini, eoh?" Chanyeol menggigit leher Baekhyun hingga berdarah, menjilat dan menghisap darah itu.

"Ughh~ nikmat tuanhh~" erangan sang slave makin menjadi.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua, sang budak dan sang tuan muda sama-sama bertelanjang. Luka-luka yang bertebaran di tubuh Baekhyun seakan bukan apa-apa. Malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Bagai gorilla, bagai hyena, bagai semua binatang yang binal saat bercinta. Mereka bahkan lebih binal dari para binatang.

"Kau tau, Baek? Kyungsoo temanmu itu, ... sang permaisuri shh fck ... kau sempit Baek!" Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya seganas hyena betina saat dirasuki sang jantan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seakan meminta penjelasan sambil menahan erangannya mati-matian.

"Ia permaisuri Jongin, ia ditandai oleh Jongin, hanya saja arghhh! nikmat baekkhh ... shh dia belum dilamar Jongin. Dan sekarang aku menandaimu, kau berarti sekarang kau permaisuriku, Baek. Shhh ... Berteriaklah, slave!" Chanyeol kembali menampar pantat Baekhyun dengan keras

"ARGHH! Ughhh~ bagaimana tuan tau? nghhh~" erang Baekhyun

"Kau akan tau nanti, Baekhhhh ... sebentar lagi shh" balas Chanyeol sambil menggigiti nipple kanan Baekhyun

"Aku ingin keluar tuan~" ditamparnya penis mungil Baekhyun oleh Chanyeol

**Chanyeol POV**

"ARGHHH TUAN~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan spermanya dan mengerang. Shit, ia benar-benar masochist, bagaimana bisa ia menikmati tamparanku dengan catatan tamparan dipenis dan dipantat. Shit, ia benar-benar slave yang menggairahkan.

"Baekhyun ... hhh" Desahku. Aku ikut mengeluarkan cairan spermaku.

"Sekarang kau bagian dari kami, Baek. Kau permaisuri yang terkurung dalam status budak. Aku akan segera membawamu sebagai permaisuriku, slave."

* * *

exindira : kkk~ terimakasih ^o^, tidak huhuhu~ Kris hanya untuk membuktikan kekuasaan saja/? Kris sudah bersama Tao, sang permaisuri ^o^ terima kasih reviewnya ^o^

Yo Yong :kkk~ terimakasih ^o^ iya banyak sindersnya nih TT_TT. Ini Chanyeolnya dimunculin/?. Liat aja nanti kkk~ Sip deh~ jangan bosen2 ya~ terima kasih reviewnya ^o^

Terima kasih juga yang udah follow ^o^ kkk~

**Mind to review?**


	4. pengumuman

annyeong~ hehehe~ lama tidak berjumpa karena ... fanfiction sempat di blokir oleh internet sehat ^_^ tapi ya sekarang udah gak diblokir (udah 2x kayak gini)

ngomong-ngomong soal ff i like the way it hurt, bakalan aku rewrite ya ^_^ karena aku merasa ffnya gagal banget '^'

sabar nee~~

mungkin ada saran lagi? ^_^


End file.
